gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 529
Lesson 529 is the 529th chapter of the Gintama series. Summary Katsura convinced Kondou to help him, saying that he would free Kondou if he agreed. In the Mimawarigumi headquarter, Sasaki noted that Nobu Nobu had lost his memory after being punched by Gintoki, and wondered if Katsura let himself arrested only to save Gintoki. He agreed with Nobume that their job had been done with all of their allies and enemies gone, much to her disapproval. As she left, Sasaki told her that, since both of them were from the ground, they would return there anyway. In the prison, Katsura told Kondou to drink a pill to fake his death when needed. Kondou, however, was against the plan, as well as the fact that the Shinsengumi had joined with Katsura's Jouishishi faction now. The other dismissed his words, saying that he could not even protect Otae. After Gintoki's escape, the Mimawarigumi searched for him in Snack Otose, which he watched from afar. At the Shimuras' house, Otae apologized everyone, yet Hijikata took the blame for not being able to protect anyone. Kagura asked if he was going to throw Kondou's notebook and join Katsura's faction, which most of the Shinsengumi had done. However, Okita had not decided, waiting for Hijikata's order (under Rule 4 of the Kyokuchuu Hatto.) Still convincing Kondou to join him, Katsura reminded him that the law the latter actually follows is the Kyokuchuu Hatto, not the law of this rotten country. Meanwhile, Hijikata cut the seal on the door of the Shinsengumi's headquarter, yet he hesitated to open it. Gintoki told him that if he went on, he could not come back, but if he stopped, everything would end. Gintoki claimed that he was once in this situation too, recalling Shouyou's execution, in which he had to lose one thing he tried to protect. Gintoki and Hijikata opened the door together. Upon opening it, they saw the Shinsengumi waiting for Hijikata under the rain. Okita threw the Shinsengumi coat to him, telling him to give them instructions. Hijikata worn the coat and told whoever wrote "Die" on his uniform to commit seppuku. Characters Characters in order of appearance Quotes * Katsura Kotarou: I'm going to save this country. But for that goal, Kondou... I need your, the Shinsengumi's, power. And in order to save you from your predicament... You need my, “Runaway Kotarou”'s power. Kondou, I'm going to save you from this place, so save this country with me. * Imai Nobume: I would rather crawl on the bare ground than sit on a place like that. * Okita Sougo: (Referring to Hijikata Toushirou) I made it this far... If I'm going to save Kondo-san or abandon him, I'm going to stick with him. * Katsura Kotarou : If you die obeying this rotten country's law, then your comrades, loved ones and this country can't be saved. If there's something you want to protect, break that warped cell apart. If there is something you can't protect, tear off those rusty chains. * Katsura Kotarou : It's those iron laws you swore your souls to, the Kyokuchuu Hatto, isn't it? Category:Chapters Category:Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc